In multiple fiber interconnection arrangements, a plurality of pairs of associated optical fibers are to be interconnected and such interconnections must thereafter be held securely and carefully, usually in an organizer tray or cassette within a larger enclosure or cabinet, and usually in an array of such trays or cassettes. Such trays must also hold generous portions of the fibers adjacent the interconnections, or splices, to permit splice repair without requiring cable replacement. Preferably the trays or cassettes also provide for securing jacketed portions of the cables containing one or more of the optical fibers, at ends of the trays. The splice connections comprise fusion of the ends or end lengths of the associated optical fibers, or adhesive bonding, or precision clamping, and the thus-fused fiber ends are preferably maintained within a protective sleeve or adapter to maintain the precision alignment of the fibers and provide a level of physical protection and strain relief to the coupling.
One conventional method for securing optical fiber cables at ends of organizer trays has been to utilize cable ties that extend through holes in the bottom wall of a tray at each end and are snapped overtop of respective jacketed cable portions, or to utilize cable clamps in similar fashion. Within the tray the optical fibers are broken out from the jacket for ends of the optical fibers to be spliced or coupled, with such splice connections to be maintained within grooved holders centrally located between the tray ends or cable exits. Examples of splice trays or organizers or cassettes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,686; 4,687,289; 4,702,551; 4,840,449; 5,069,523; and 5,222,184.
It is desired to provide a strain relief member at cable exits from a tray or organizer or cassette, that provides sufficient clamping of jacketed portions of fiber optic cables to relieve strain on the splice connection or coupling, without compressing or otherwise deforming the optical fiber therewithin.
It is also desired to provide a strain relief member for clamping of multifiber fiber optic ribbon cable to define strain relief therefor.